Let's go back!
by CactusBlossom229
Summary: Walter and Paige get into a big fight for some unknown reason, but when Paige goes to leave, some new friends drop in, literally they fall out of a heating vent I am putting this on hold
1. Chapter 1 re done

Chapter 1

Paige made her way to the door, upset with Walter. She couldn't believe he was allowing his anger to control him. And of course it was about Ralph, he was the only thing they ever fought about. She was almost to the door when... CRASH! There was a loud noise behind her.

"Damn it! I said don't move!"

"Sorry I had an itch I needed to scratch,"

"Scratching causes the brain to release your "happy hormone" serotonin, which actually makes the itch worse,"

"It's a natural instinct to scratch, don't blame him,"

"We've already been caught so it doesn't matter,"

Paige turned around to find some kids who just fell out of the vent, no joke, on the floor.

"Who are you?" Toby asked after ten or twenty minutes of silence. One girl, who wore a hoodie, sweat pants, and tennis shoes, put her hand over an eye patch on her right eye. It seemed as if she was going to flip it up but a boy who looked strangely familiar grabbed her arm.

"There is not need for that," he spoke softly, as if speaking to a scared animal. She slowly lowered her hand and stood up, followed by the rest. There was two girls and three boys. They seemed like friends, or at least close.

"I'm Grace," the other girl spoke. "We were experimenting with a machine that was supposed to pull you to pacific events to you and then, after a set time period, push you back to your current event," she explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked. "Time travel," the same boy As before said. "As you can see it worked, but we have no idea what time it was set to or what the timer was set on," she said.

"And she pulled us into it," the girl with the eyepatch said, rather roughly. "Sasori!" One of the other boys said. Paige looked around, even the geniuses looked a little confused.

"So you are saying you traveled back to this event by mistake and can't get back until the timer runs out?" Walter asked. The oldest boy nodded.

"Soo..., what do we do?" Toby asked. "Well, I'm going home, I have to pick up my son and cook dinner" Paige said, and started walking back to the door. Until Sasori stood in front of her.

"You are not leaving," Sasori crossed her arms. "How did you...?!" Paige exclaimed. "I'm a government test subject, I was supposed to be the first super soldier, but after a miscalculation and an accident I lost and eye and got kicked to the curb," Sasori explained.

"I think it would be best if we learned a bit more about you kids," Toby said, sitting down. "What do you want to know?" "Let's start with the rest of your names," Paige said, walking back to her desk.

"I'm Grace, as said before, this is my twin brother, Mark," Grace pointed to the smallest of the boys, who just smiled and nodded. "I'm Sylvester Jr, pleased to meet you," Sylvester Jr stuck out his hand to be shook, before Sasori lowered it.

"Lastly, I'm Ralph," the familiar boy said. "What!?" Walter and Paige asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Toby asked. "He's dressed like Walter, but looks like Paige and Dr..." "No!" All the kids yelled. Everyone else was now confused again. "It's fine," Ralph said, pulling his tie tighter. "I don't have a problem with him, why should I?" His tie was getting too tight, but he still pulled on it.

Sasori's POV

I sighed as he was doing it again.

I slowly walked up to him and grabbed his tie gently. He removed his hands and stated at me; I loosened it just enough that he could breath. After I let it go I stepped back and I sighed. "Next time just hit something,"

Grace, Junior, Mark, and Toby all smiled at me and Ralph, like they knew something. I just roll my eyes, walk over to a table and pull out most of my weapons, which includes a foldable scythe and sniper rifle hybrid, and start cleaning.

"Are you trying to intimidate us?" Happy asked. "No, I want to know the effect that machine has on my weapons, plus I don't have to try to intimidate some of you," I said, looking backwards to see the younger ones hiding behind Ralph. Cracking a smile I turn back to my weapons.


	2. Chapter 2 re done

Paige's POV

As Sasori started to examine and clean her weapons, we started talking with the others.

"So who are your parents, I mean Sylvester Jr. Is obviously Syl's," Toby said. "Well, Sasori was picked up by Scorpion not long after Ralph turned eleven, she was caught stealing food from the fridge, since she became a street rat after they threw her out, and Grace and myself are Happy and Toby's oldest children," Mark said with no emotion.

Happy's eyes when wide with shock, since they only just got married three months ago, but Toby just stared at Sasori. "A street rat, huh?" He whispered. I could see the painful sadness in his eyes, probably from recalling his time as a street rat. But a voice quickly brought him back to reality.

"Sasori didn't have a name when Scorpion found her, since she had always been called Number 124, so Toby named her after Scorpion," Ralph explained.

"That's no surprise, he's the only one who would name her this place," Walter nodded, crossing his arms, not effected by anything.

 _ **"Cause baby now we got bad blood, ya know it used to be mad love so take a look what you've done, cause baby now we got bad blood, Hey!"**_

With out warning Sasori's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the number, scoffed then threw it to Ralph. "I'm too busy for his BS, you deal with him" she snapped before returning to her weapons. She obviously doesn't like the person on the other side of the line.

"Hello? Ralph speaking, She is currently busy at the moment, may I take a massage?" Ralph spoke as if he were a robot, almost like Walter when he's talking to Drew.

After seeing how dark it is outside, I pulled out my own phone to look at the time, I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw how late it was. I needed to call the sitter and ask her to bring Ralph, the younger one, over to the garage. I started to dial her number as I stood up and walked out.

Older Ralph's POV

I was on the phone with Sasori's stalker, Raiden, who refused leave her alone.

Even so this is the only time I am slightly glad he called, it gives us a chance to collect valid information. "Just tell her that her bae has tickets to a sword swallowing show, if she wants to go," he then hung up clearly not wanting to speak with me.

I walked over to Sasori and gave her back her phone with a small question. "Why would you want to go to a sword swallowing show?" Sasori just groaned, and said "Don't worry about it, Raiden is just an idiot," "What did you get from the call, Ralph?" Mark asked, knowing that I only talk to that guy if I absolutely have to.

"Every where there is a weaker phone signal in the garage from our event there is a weak symbol in this event, so I have a hypothesis that our technology is still connected to our event somehow," I explained.

"And I can support that hypothesis," Sasori spoke up, as she looked at her digital location device that I built her. "I am still connected to that satellite you built and launched into space," she spoke.

"You built a location device and a satellite?" Happy asked. "Well yeah, the twins kept stealing her stuff and hiding it so I built a satellite, a location device, and trackers that I implanted in each item, then I showed Sasori how to use them," I said scratching the back of my head.

Toby smiled as he looked at me. Almost as if he was trying to say something.

Before anyone could say anything we heard a scream. It sounded like... "PAIGE! Walter yelled as he nearly flew out of his seat and to the door, quickly followed by myself.

When I got outside I saw a man throw my mom into a dark van. "Sasori!" I yelled for her without thinking. "I'm on it!" Sasori ran past me and after the van as it drove off.

I knew it was possible for her to not be able to catch it, if Sasori didn't catch up within the first three minutes she more then likely she wouldn't catch up at all, even if she did catch them, she most likely wouldn't have the energy to get mom out and back to safety.

When Sasori was out of sight, I went back inside and grabbed her location device.

I plugged a chip into it and turned on my ear piece. "Finally! You need to turn that thing on first, I'm flipping up my patch now!" I heard her say and the screen lit up.

She was hanging on to the back of the van. "Okay I got the camera on, tell us the numbers," I told her. "Junior, ear piece, now! Mark, give your ear piece to Happy we may need her help," I ordered.

Walter stood over my shoulder, watching. "Is that? Camera in her eye?"

"Just the artificial eye,"

"Three people are in the car, one is asleep, there is a average car lock on this door, hurry up," she reported. "It's quicker for her to break the lock," Junior said. "What?! That's a steel lock, it be easier to..." Happy started. "I'm in!" Sasori yelled. And then we heard shooting, yelling, and an explosion.

Three minutes later. "On my way back, it's gonna take awhile to get back, Paige still hasn't woken up," we heard Sasori say.

"How did you break that lock?!" Happy nearly yelled. "Must I remind you, I was on the verge of becoming a super soldier? Enhanced strength was the first thing they did to me," Sasori gloated.


	3. sorry

**Sorry everyone but almost all my files have gotten deleted. So i am gonna have to go back and rewrite EVERYTHING. Sorry guys but you'll have to wait even longer.**


End file.
